Amy (TV)
Amy é um dos personagens da série de TV, The Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzida como a irmã de Andrea, assim como membro do grupo original de Atlanta. Descrição Amy era uma jovem de 24 anos, de olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, e de boas intenções. Apesar de sentir profunda afeição por sua irmã, a diferença de idade que havia entre ela e Andrea - era de 12 anos - causou certas complicações em seu relacionamento. Amy muitas vezes sentia falta de Andrea em seus aniversários quando criança, devido sua irmã passar a maioria de seu tempo estudando na universidade. Os aniversários de Amy, foram cotados por Andrea, em "Wildfire". Mas, devido ao apocalipse, elas se aproximaram consideravelmente e reforçaram sua ligação. Pré-Apocalipse Atlanta, Georgia Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Amy antes do surto é exeto que ela estava morando na cidade de Atlanta, onde ela estava cursando a faculdade e morava em um quarto do dormitório. Pós-Apocalipse Para passar e resgatar o tempo perdido com sua irmã, Andrea foi até a Geórgia para fazer uma viagem com Amy. Após fazerem uma viagem de férias, as duas decidiram voltar para Atlanta devido o início das aulas da faculdade, porém o apocalipse zumbi ocorreu. Elas ficaram presas em Atlanta, onde foram resgatadas por Dale Horvath. O trio eventualmente, se refugiaram em um acampamento próximo a cidade. 1ª Temporada "Days Gone Bye" Quando um homem entrou em contato com o acampamento, Amy foi a única que pegou o sinal de rádio e fervorosamente tentou avisá-lo para não se aproximar da cidade. Infelizmente a transmissão foi cortada antes que ela pudesse terminar de responder e não conseguiu restabelecer o contato por causa do sinal fraco. "Guts" Quando o grupo recebeu uma chamada de socorro de T-Dog, e os outros que tinham sido presos em Atlanta, inclusive Andrea, Amy declarou imediatamente que eles precisavam para ir ajudar, mas Shane Walsh fez sua oposição argumentando que, possivelmente, era tarde demais. Amy fica muito perturbada com isso, e lembrou-lhe que tanto a sua irmã e os outros tinham se arriscado ir a cidade, para que o resto do grupo tenha algo para comer. Apesar de suas súplicas, Shane não mudou sua ideia. "Tell It to the Frogs" Quando o grupo voltou da cidade, Amy correu para abraçar a irmã, animada por vê-la novamente. Ela presenciou o reencontro de Rick Grimes - o homem que falou antes pelo rádio - com sua esposa Lori e filho Carl. Mais tarde, quando Carl e Sophia encontraram um walker rondando o acampamento, Amy e Andrea foram com alguns homens verificar o que estava acontecendo e tiveram nojo, quando Dale corta com um machado a cabeça da criatura. Horas depois, enquanto ela lavava roupa no lago junto com as outras mulheres do grupo, Amy testemunhou a forma abusiva que Ed Peletier tratou sua esposa e quando Andrea começou a discutir com ele, Amy interveio para tentar acalmá-la. Depois que Ed bateu em sua esposa Carol no calor da discussão, Amy impediu o homem de causar mais danos e de uma distância observou Shane espancar brutalmente Ed pelo o que ele tinha feito. "Vatos" Enquanto pescava com Andrea no lago, Amy refletiu sobre a maneira muito diferente em que seu pai tinha a educado, como a maneira diferente de pescar. Amy havia aprendido por seu pai, sempre devolver o peixe à água, enquanto Andrea tinha aprendido pescar o peixe para comer no jantar. Amy nostalgicamente lembrou de sua família e perguntou a sua irmã se havia alguma chance de que ainda estavam vivos, reforçando ainda mais a ideia de que agora só tinham as duas no mundo. À noite, enquanto o grupo comia os peixes em torno de uma fogueira, Amy ouviu Dale falar sobre a importância de seu relógio e depois de chamar-lhe de estranho, provocou risos entre os campistas. Ela foi ao banheiro do motorhome, e ao sair novamente para pedir papel higiénico, Amy foi pega de surpresa por um caminhante que arrancou parte de seu braço com mordida, e seus gritos de agonia alertou o grupo sobre a presença de mortos-vivos no lugar. Enquanto outros tentaram se defender do ataque dos caminhantes, Amy continuou sendo mordida, onde o zumbi arrancou grande parte de seu pescoço, até que Jim finalmente chegou ao seu auxílio. Quando todos os caminhantes foram mortos, Amy sangrou até a morte nos braços de Andrea. "Wildfire" Traumatizada pela morte brutal de sua irmã, Andrea permaneceu ao lado do corpo de Amy durante várias horas e colocou em volta do pescoço dela, um colar de sereia que era um presente de aniversário. Quando Amy finalmente se transformou como um walker, Andrea pediu desculpas por nunca ter estado lá para ela e, em seguida, explodiu seu cérebro com um tiro, terminando a sua existência. Amy foi então enterrada perto do acampamento. 3ª Temporada "Hounded" Depois de perder sua esposa durante a invasão de caminhantes na prisão, Rick teve uma conversa telefônica com o fantasma da jovem - não sabendo que era Amy - que disse que ele estava tentando se comunicar com alguém durante todo o caos. Não percebendo que era uma alucinação, o homem expressar precisar da ajuda de seu grupo, mas isso foi ignorado e ela desligou. Morte Morta por *Zumbis (Causa) Quando saiu do motorhome pedindo papel higiênico, Amy foi mordida no braço por um zumbi que apareceu de surpresa. A jovem em dor caiu de joelhos no chão, onde o zumbi a mordeu novamente no pescoço, arrancando uma parte extensa, fazendo-a perder muito sangue e morrer. *Andrea (Zumbificada) Na manhã seguinte, Amy reanimou lentamente enquanto deitado no chão, ela vê Andrea ao seu lado se lamentando por nunca está nas melhores horas de felicidade de Amy, e chorando, a mulher atira na cabeça da irmã, para evitar que ela a morda. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Amy matou: *Provavelmente nenhum zumbi ou pessoa. Aparições Curiosidades *A maneira em que Amy morre é idêntica ao seu homólogo nos quadrinhos. *Curiosamente, Amy e Andrea morreram da mesma maneira: por uma mordida de andador no pescoço. *O apelido que Lori deu a Amy foi "Queen of Fungi" (Rainha dos Cogumelos). O apelido que Lori deu a Amy, foi visto quando ela encontrou Shane na floresta em "Guts". *De acordo com Amy, para passar o tempo, ela mandava SMS para os amigos. Amy revelou sentir falta de seu celular em "Tell It to the Frogs". *Apesar de ser apenas uma personagem recorrente, Amy aparece na maioria das imagens promocionais da primeira temporada como um personagem principal. Isso também se repete com mais dois personagens da série, Sophia e T-Dog. *Amy é a primeira personagem viva a morrer na série de televisão. *Na vida real, as atrizes que interpretam as irmãs Amy e Andrea compartilham a mesma data de aniversário: 17 de dezembro. *No roteiro original de "Days Gone Bye", Amy tinha o nome de "Rachel" . The Walking Dead Pilot. *No jogo The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct , um homem chamado "Terry Harrison" afirma que estar à procura de suas filhas desaparecidas, cujos nomes são curiosamente "Amy e Andrea." Fonte tirada do jogo "The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct". Dada a coincidência e o fato de que o jogo é cameo para a série de TV, é possível que o sobrenome de ambos Andrea e Amy é Harrison. No entanto, não é confirmado que as filhas deste homem são mesmos Amy e Andrea. *Nos quadrinhos, Amy é 2 anos mais jovem do que Andrea. Na série é 12 anos mais jovem. *Nos quadrinhos Andrea impede Amy de reviver. Na série, Andrea a deixa reanimar para matá-la. Referências Categoria: Personagens Categoria: Personagens TV Categoria: Mortos Categoria:Sobreviventes Originais de Atlanta